Mr.Toko
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for the Xogla and Mr. Toko series. Mr. Toko is Xolga's partner. He was turned into a yellow egg-shaped creature and has the ability to go through different worlds as he touches the ground. He was hired by Walter to be Xolga's assistant. Appearance As a human His eyes are blue and his hair was brownish yellow. Mr. Toko wore a sailor suit during his first appearance. The shirt was a white shirt with a baby-blue collar, and a light lemon-yellow ribbon tied on. His pants are baby-blue long shorts matching the collar, and white socks with a yellow stripe on it. His shoes are brown loafers. As a weird creature (?) After touching the locket, Mr. Toko turned into a weird lemon-yellow egg-shaped creature which has small black dot eyes and a wide mouth when he laughs out loud. His ears were long down as he used them as his hands, and he wore red shoes even though no pictures of his feet were shown. Personality Mr.Toko has a bright personality. He is a cheerful, energetic, sociable and friendly person. However, when he got depressed, he'll become quiet and sad. History His original name was Tom Kro. He had a disease and wasn't able to live for long. There is no information about his former life as Tom Kro, but he was in a hospital with his only family, Sam. Sam celebrated his birthday with him, talked to him, and he was Tom's only family. Somehow Sam stopped the time for 9 years, but despite Mr.Toko's time stopped, he and the building aged. After 9 years, time started to flow again, and Sam wasn't able to keep Mr.Toko's time on a hiatus anymore. However, at that moment, Isaac came. He cured Tom, and they both left the hospital, leaving Sam alone. Mr.Toko never really remembered Sam until he came back to the rummage. Isaac was shown being in some kind of mafia gang and was formerly an ace gunman, explaining why he is able to handle a gun so easily. Issac gave Tom a new name in order to let him work in the gang. Here Tom met Blake, his friend. Everyone in the gang except for Isaac had to wear a black suit and a white tie, including both Blake and Tom. His new name was Johnny as shown in Xolga and Mr.Toko episode 6, but Xolga got separated from him as soon as they arrived at the strange world. After a time in the gang, Johnny wanted to leave it. However, as Blake said, "it's in everyone's contract to kill anybody who tries to leave". Johnny was chased as Blake showed up to help him. He revealed to Mr.Toko that his real name is Austin, Austin Lockwood. After helping Mr.Toko to get out of the gang, Austin got shot right in the head by Isaac. He fell down in front of Mr.Toko. Isaac told Johnny that no one would leave with their life; however Johnny is a special child, and that he could go back to live a normal life. He took away Mr.Toko's memories of the time he's been in the gang so those memories won't come back haunting him. After that, Mr.Toko woke up in a small alley. He was covered in a gray blanket and had no memories of Johnny, Austin, Isaac, or even Tom Kro. He came up with the name "Mr. Toko" only with the letters O, T, K, M, O, and R. An advertisement of the Reton Detective Agency where Xolga worked at is around, so he took it there to get a job. In the adventure with Xolga later on, he eventually came back to the hospital where Sam is. He remembered everything about his past as Sam revealed to him, and the name Tom Kro came back in his mind. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, so he pushed Xolga back in time, where he hasn't turned into a teddy bear. He wanted to warn the past Xolga and Mr. Toko about everything, about Austin and about the locket. However, Xolga didn't let him do so and used the gun to shoot past Xolga. Everything else was as the first time Xolga touched the locket, and their adventure began. Mr. Toko came back cheerful as normal, and they continued on with their adventure. The story ended with Xolga and Mr. Toko continuing their adventure. Trivia * His favorite foods are hamburgers and muffins * He likes muscular women * Pacthesis created him at the age of 13 * His first appearance in Pacthesis' work was in a comic called Emerald Moon